The Wiggles: Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles DVD 2010
FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by up to 5 years in federal prison and a fine of $250,000. Opening Logos * Warner Home Video DVD Menu * Play * Song Jukebox * Special Features * Subtitles Opening Credits * "The Wiggles" * Starring: Murray Wiggle, Jeff Wiggle, Anthony Wiggle, Sam Wiggle, Greg Wiggle, Captain Feathersword, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" Ending Credits * Staring: ** Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle ** Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle ** Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle ** Sam Moran as Sam Wiggle ** Greg Page as Greg Wiggle ** Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Special Guest Performer: Jamei Redfern * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Kelly Hamilton * Wags the Dog - Mario Martinez-Diaz * Henry the Octopus - Clare Field * Performers: Antonio Field, Clare Field, Maria Field * Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur - Jennifer Andradge * Voice of Wags the Dog - Mic Conway * Voice of Henry the Octopus - Paul Paddick * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Director/Producer: Paul Field * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Editors: David Roberts, George Barillaro * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Production Resources Manager: Emily Sinclair * Colourist: Aaron hill * Audio Post: Ben Hardie * Sound Recordists: Emanuel Rugeri, Jason Wagner * Camera Assistants: Marcus De Giorgia, Aaron Reisenburg * Hair and MakeUp: Alex Whaton, Carolina Piats * Wardrobe/Props Assistant: Lydia Saros * Logging/Sound Playback: Luke Field, Ben Hardle * Autocue: Rebcca Toss * Stills Photographeers: Gary Johnster, Martin Webby * Catering: Glenn Austin, John Grath * Runner: Melissa Cahill, Tim Cook, Michael Jones, Brad Lock * Musix Mixed by: Alex Keller * Filmed, Recorded and Post Produced at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney Credits for Clips Features in Hot Potoatoes! The Best of The Wiggles *Murray Cook - Murray Cook *Jeff Wiggle - Jeff Fatt *Anthony Wiggle - Anthony Field *Sam Wiggle - Sam Moran *Greg Wiggle - Greg Page *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley, Emily Mcglinn, Caterina Mete, Lyn Moran, Corinne O'Rafftery *Wags the Dog - Andrew McCourt, Mario Marinez-DIaz, Adrian Quinnell, Edward Rooke, Kristy Talbot *Henry the Octopus - Elisah Burke, Clare Field, Leabnne Halloran, Reem Hanwell, Rebecca Knox, Andrew McCourt, Charmaine Martin, Mario Martinez-Diaz, Katherine Patrick, Kristy Talbot *Fairy Clare - Clare Field *Fairy Larissa - Larissa O'Donovan *Fairy Lucia - Lucia Field *Fairy Maria - Maria Field *The Fairy Godmothers - Jessica Kiah, Ashleigh Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Kiara Lindsay, George Tseros *Wiggly Dancers Performers: Kase Amer, Jennifer Anbrade, Marcela Balart, Megan Bolton, Sarah Bowden, Kaene Chan, James Arthur Chen, Samuel Chung, Brett Cklarke, Elyssa Dawsson, Honey Depozo, Sharryn Dermody, Ryan De Saulnier, Michelel Draby, Clare Field, Donna Halloran, Reem Hanwell, Craig Henderson, Rhiannah Kitching, Kirsten Knox, Elefterios Kourtis, Cie Jai Leggett, Cameron Lewis, Vivi Lin, Emily McGinn, Frank Madrid, John Martin, Mario Martienz-Diaz, Caterina Mete, Fernando Jorel Moguel, Lyn Moran, Sam Moran, Ben Murray, Larisssa O'Donvoan, Corinne O'Rafferty, Adrian Quinnell, Alonso Rianldi, Alsisa Russo, Danny Shag, Karl Shore, Lucy Stuart, Kristy Talbot, Zoe Velez, Latty Vilafuerte, Dimitir Zorin *Child Performers: Kuiam Anu-Davis, Emila Brunetto, Mia Clarke, Seamus Clarke, Nathan Cooper, Chelsea Cranfield, Kieren Cranfield, Alex Dudkin, Amy Dunbar, Sophia Evstigneev, Kara Fanous, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Joseph Field, Tara Fitzgerald, Benjamin Forneiste, Joshua Garrad, Teagan Gill, Kriti Cupta, FaryalHaris, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sophie Hendrix, Sophie Halloway, Thoams Holloway, Kiernan Houlahan, Tayla Houlahan, Mikeaela Jago, Edwyn Kane, Jakub Kryal, Sinead Kyral, Stephany Landob, Zachary McCloskey, Luek McGrath, Ading Majok, Ceili Moore, Louis Morrison, Mijok Mugo, Gerogia Munro-Cook, Hamish Munro-Cook, Oscar Ng, Serena Olatona, Ben Orson, Madison Page, Josephine Perez, Freva Pike, Ned Pike, Christopher Powell, Riley Rand, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Nicola Schuster, Anthony Silvestrini, Leonardo Silvestrini, Rachel Tibbertsma, Xavier Watkins, Sophie Yee *Musical Guest Performers: John Fogerty, Rolf Harris, Paul Hester, Steve Irwin, Kyle Minogue, Jamie Redfern, Leo Sayer *Voice of Dorothy the Dinosaur: Jennifer Andrade, Carolyn Ferrie, Jacqueline Field *Voice of Wags the Dog: Mic Cownay, Jeff Fatt, Paul Field *Voice of Henry the Octopus: Jeff Fatt, Paul Field * Thanks to the Crew: Craig Abercrombie, Leeanne Ashley, Nicholas Bufalo, Jennifer Carmody, Brett Clarke, Paul Clarke, Dean Covell, Tony Douglass, Sharyn Garrad, Leanne Halloran, Ally Henville, Rebecca Jacomino, Scott Jenkins, Gary Johnston, Chisolm McTavish, Roger Maddrems, Gary Mathister, Karlene Meenaham, Nick Pike, Steve Rees * Music Produced and Arranged by: Anthony Field * Thanks to the Musicians (Musicians Crew and Vocalists): Craig Abercrombie, Don Bartley, Kevin Bennett, Rowan Bilkey, Anthony Brane, Chris Brooks, Brett Cklarke, Anne-Louise Comeford, Mic Conway, Benj Baddario, Tony Douglass, Roy Ferrin, Jacquelien Field, John Field, Robin Gist, Tony Henry, Anthony Howe, Phil Jubb, Ken Kelaner, Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Anthony McKenzie, Roy Mollace, Angela Morrison, Natalie Morrison, Terry Murphy, John O'Craby, Steve Pace, Simon Pryce, Mark Punch, Ron Rug, Maria Schattovits, Anita Thomas, Greg Truman, George Tseros, Kathleen Warren * Special Guest Vocalists: James Button, Paul Hester Songs * Hot Potato ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Fruit Salad ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wake Up Jeff! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wiggly Party ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Captain Feathersword Fell Alsleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wiggle Bay ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggles Tunes Pty Limited) * The Monkey Dance ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Get Ready to Wiggle ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Go Santa Go ** John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword ** John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport ** Rolf Harris ** © 1960 EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Ltd. * Dressing Up ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Move Your Arms Like Henry ** Paul Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Do the Owl ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Steve Irwin ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Zeepzap Song ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Greg Truman, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Play Your Guitar with Murray ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Rockin' Santa! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *To Have a Tea Party **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Here Comes the Chicken **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) *Getting Strong! **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt. Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Murray Had a Turtle **Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star **Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsau **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Field **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing **Written by: Leo Sayer, Vincent Poneia **Published by: Rnddor Music London Ltd. **Administrated by Universal Music Publishing Pty Limited **©1976 EMI Blackwood Muic Inc. **Rights Administrated and Licensed by: EMI Music Publishing Australia Pty Limited *Dr. Knickerbocker **Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *The Shimmie Shake! **John Field, Paul Field **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Over in the Meadow **Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Wags the Dog is Chasing His Tail **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Monkey Man **Frederick Hibbert **Beverly's Records Ltd. **Administrated by: Universal Music Publishing Pty Ltd. *Hot Poppin' Popcorn **Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, John Field, Paul Paddick **(Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank: Barry Moore and Leanne Williams at Wiggly Tunes, Andrea Georgides, Alex Fechenke, Andres Michael, Elisanne Rizzo, Rowan Ryan, Alex Rohandke, Bed Taylor and all at Merchandise, Geoff Morrison at Bobbie Scaphills, Rebekka Fairweather and all at Digital Pictures Bandi Haddock Fiora Lawyers, Nina Stevenson and all at Nina Stevenson & Associates, Linda Kitchen and Anthony Knowler at Mation Guitars, Dr. Norman Gillespie, Emma Grazell, at UNICEF, Kim Kelly and Mary Ruth Mendel at Australian Lifefacy and Numeracy Foundation, Chris DiPette, Mary O'Shea, Leanne Raven, Rex Richardson and all at Sing and Kids, Belinda Bellinger, Kylie Hae, Tim Brooke-Hunt, Clive Hodson, Leon Cunningham, Megan Grazler, Lynne Frazer, David Gileltt, Graeme Grassby, Katie Hull, Lissa Hunter, Ralphael Palmer, Robert Patterson, Barbara Uecker, Natalie Waller and and all at the ABC and Roadshow. *Special Thanks to: The Cook, Fatt, Field, Moran & Page Families, Mike Conway - Manging Director The Wiggles Pty Ltd., The Wiggles Team, Kate Alexnder, Cedge MKaryillado, Sloan Coleman, Sarah Comerford, Mike Conway, Sigi Bambock, Terri Di iano, Liami Douaghy, Tom Douglas, Luke Field, Paul Field, Ben Hardle, Celise Hertiage, Jeremy Hertiage, Aaron Hill, Alex Keller, Graham Kennedy, Daniela Kraus, Jarda Kyral, Jill Lloyd, Sue Lock, Tim Lynden, Oliver Merton-Evans Pablo Muhua, Pablo Munoz, Daniel Morrow, David Rohoste, Carly Ryder, Luke Schweizer, Emily Sinclair, Rodney Souliers, Brian Stone, Kathleen Warren * The Wiggles proudly use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * The Wiggles * UNICEF * The Wiggles Are Proud Supports of UNICEF * © 2009 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. * The Wiggles, The Wiggles Logo, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and the Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. Category:Warner Home Video Category:2010 Category:The Wiggles Category:DVD